


A Bag of Goldfish Crackers

by indfirol



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indfirol/pseuds/indfirol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil meets Carlos at a concert, and everything changes. Cecil is having a hard time dealing with having two crushes at the same time, and it's keeping him back. But when he discovers he has the same speech class as Carlos, his curiosity gets the better of him. Despite his growing crush on the boy, he's able to keep them on a friend level. Dana was supportive at first, but after a while she gets lonely. Cecil is never around to hang out anymore. Jealously takes over and only adds to Cecil's stress. Carlos and his good nature, and let's not forget his undying dorkiness, also queerness, swoop in with Goldfish and help Cecil fall completely and utterly in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Said The Whale

**Author's Note:**

> Dana is completely out of character in this fic, so bare with me. She's dirty minded and spunky in this so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I'm also giving her brother a name because I don't know if he has one or not. Every chapter title is a band.
> 
> Said the Whale- I Could Smoke:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ldCl1vogeKw
> 
> Three Doors Down- It's Not My Time:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0C8emw8jrA

The air is humid and sticky, even in my dorm room. I'm not even outside yet and I'm having a hard time getting my hair to cooperate with me. Someone really needs to talk to the school about the air conditioner on this floor.

I run my hand through my bleached white hair and frown at the brown roots growing below. You've gotta be kidding me, I can't just keep dying my hair all the time. It's gonna fall out!

"I think you've gelled it enough, Cecil. If you keep messing with it it's not going to hold." Dana says from my bed. She's laying down with her phone propped on her chest, probably scrolling through Instagram.

"It's not that," I whine. "My roots are showing again."

"It was entirely your decision to bleach dark brown hair. Now you have to live with the consequences thrust upon you."

"Why are you talking like that?"

She quirks a perfect eyebrow but doesn't look up "Like what?"

I wave my hands around, trying to think. "I don't know... Sophisticated?"

Now she looks up. "Am I not allowed to sound smart? Is it because I'm a woman? That's very sexist of you Cecil." I roll my eyes. She's just trying to get on my nerves. I hear her mumble a "You didn't deny it," when I turn back to the mirror.

She speaks up again. "You're wearing that? C'mon, it's ninety degrees, you've got to be kidding me."

I give myself a once over in the mirror and scoff. I think I'll be fine. "This is what I wear everyday, it doesn't make a difference Dana."

"Yes, but it's exactly ten degrees warmer than it was yesterday. You're going to die of heatstroke and I won't come to your funeral." A blow to the chest.

"That's a little harsh don't you think?"

"What's harsh is that you'll die a virgin," Another blow. Anymore and I might just pass out.

I slump my shoulders and glare at her through the mirror. "That was low, it's not my fault no one wants me."

"It's because you cover yourself up in baggy sweaters and drink coffee and tea and stay up on Tumblr every night instead of partying."

"I'll inform you that if I was out partying, I'd feel guilty for procrastinating homework. But since I stay home and at least have it open in a tab when I get on Tumblr, I don't feel as guilty. See? It's for my well-being."

"Uh huh... well maybe you'd get a tan if you went outside, then men would like you."

"We are going outside, Dana."

"But you'll never get a tan in a pastel pink sweater!"

These arguments usually go on for a while, so I decide to cut it short. I take off the sweater with a huff and move to my closet. Lots of sweaters and button-ups to be honest, I'm a very stereotypical hipster... I manage to find a Said The Whale T shirt in the back and slip it on. I turn around with my arms spread out wide, my mouth pressed in a thin line. "Better?"

"Much."

I don't wear T shirts often anymore, so I'm not used to having so much skin exposed. It's a little uncomfortable. I plop down on my bed next to Dana and watch what she's doing. She's texting her brother.

"He just gave me the time he's performing. 2:30 they go on," She glances at the Curious George clock on my nightstand and nearly jumps off my bed. "Holy shitsticks we're gonna be late."

"Chill, that clock is twenty minutes off. Besides, the park is right down the street, we'll be fine."

"Are you serious? Does anything function around here?! Even your toaster is broken!"

I give her a shy smile and scratch the back of my head, a habit I accumulated purely through reading fan fiction. "Well, no one informed me I was supposed to clean it out."

"The crumbs inside lit on fire! I'm sure it was obvious when the pile started to grow."

"Whatever, you can clean it out for me if you're so keen on having a functional toaster."

"Cecil it's broken, it's charcoal black. Why haven't you thrown it out yet?"

"I'll pay you to fix it, I can't afford another."

Even though I know she has no mechanical skills, she shrugs, thinking it over. "I might not be able to fix it, but how much?"

"Thirty-five cents,"

"Now I understand why you can't afford another."

________________

The entrance to Mission Grove Park is a big stone archway with a few columns on each side, giving it a Greek sort of feel. Hanging from it is a banner reading "Night Vale Annual Music Festival 2016". There are lots of trees in this park, which is nice because it provides shade, and when the wind blows it sounds like it's faintly screaming. I'm not sure why the wind would scream though, does it have a reason to?

On the other side of the park is a section completely dedicated to dogs. The Dog Park. It's closed off for construction though, but nobody's worked on it for months and rumors have started to spread. Some say it's haunted and everyone's scared to work, other's say they just gave up. Who knows? But now teenagers like to hang out inside and do their drugs and whatever else they do. I didn't usually participate much, as I was too busy being internet famous with my vlogs, so I don't really know what they do.

There's a pathway lined with tents for the bands and concessions. I can smell the food already. There aren't many people milling around yet, but there are a few bands warming up on the different stages. It will be a nightmare with all the clashing genres playing at one time...

As we walk, we pass a tent for the Night Vale church. Old Woman Josie is sitting in a foldable lawn chair, rattling on about angels and whatnot. Nobody's really listening and I feel kind of bad. Dana sees that I want to give her my attention and pulls me away. We take a seat under a tree and wait. Her brother's band, Glowcloud, will be coming on in ten minutes. I'm here solely for support. I don't like rock all that much, I'm more of an alternative guy. The best way to explain it is I like Fall Out Boy but only their new album American Beauty/American Psycho, because the metaphors and messages are really great. And I have a soft spot for movies containing Uma Thurman, I mean come on, she's pretty cool.

I decide this is the perfect opportunity to start my vlog. I take out my phone and Dana rolls her eyes, laughing. "Can't we just enjoy this through our eyes and  _not_ through a screen? And I've got mustard on my face!" She sets down the hotdog she bought along the way and wiped her face with a napkin.

"I'm just notifying my followers that live here that it's about to start, then I'll put it away I promise."

"I'll hold that against you. If you take your phone out again at all, you owe me five bucks- no wait, you have to buy a new toaster!"

"hhhhnnnrrtgh why must you hurt me so...? But I can't shoot down a challenge!" I shake her hand, sealing the deal. "Ready?" She fixes her hair fast, then I start recording. 

"Hey guys! Cecil and Dana here at the Night Vale Music Festival," Dana waves and gives a thumbs up. "This is going to be absolutely amazing, and it's free to get in! Come support your local bands, and make sure to tune in to our show tomorrow at seven!" Dana giggles as I end the video, and after adding a few tags I upload it.

"The deal begins now."

"I'm not sure if I'm capable of this..." 

"Sure you are, buddy. You'll be  _fine_. Oh! Do you have the time?"

"Yeah, hold on," I reach for my phone in the grass but then stop myself. "Goddammit Dana!"

She erupts into laughter and I grumble to myself. 

"I can't... believe you fell for that... so soon!" She chokes out. "It's been like thirty seconds!!" 

I get up and start to walk away. I'm already half way to the stage her brother is setting up on when she finally sees me through her tears. "Wait!" She laughs some more. "I was only kidding!" She picks up her hotdog and runs to catch up. 

"You're unbelievable."

"Unbelievably awesome?"

"Actually, the opposite. I kind of want to shove that hotdog down your throat and choke you right now."

"Choke me daddy."

I pinch the bridge of my nose and sigh. "I've created a monster. You've been friends with me far too long..." 

"You've ruined her Cecil," her brother Derek says casually from the stage, setting up his microphone stand. I guess he's lead singer. His spiky black hair looks flawless today, basically held up with a red bandanna wrapped around his forehead. He's wearing a loose black tank top with a skull on it and those worn out Converse shoes he's worn for years. To put it simply, I'm going nuts. I can never function properly with him within a five mile radius of me. 

Heat creeps up my neck and I swallow, running my hand through my hair. "I try not to, but she's kind of a copy cat-" She whacks me upside the head and I wince. 

He and his band finish setting up and a crowd has already begun to form. 

The mic makes a loud screeching noise when he turns it on, but dies away when he speaks into it. "Alright guys, we're a cover band called Glowcloud. This first song is 'It's Not My Time' by Three Doors Down." A few people cheer and whistle and he smiles at them. 

Dana smirks. "There will be more cheers than that when they actually hear them play."

I completely agree. I've heard them play before, and they blew my socks off. Wait, that guy isn't their bassist. 

"Who's the dude on bass?"

"I haven't met him yet. Tyler was a douche so they kicked him out and found a new guy. Why, you think he's cute?"

"I don't think  _every_ guy is cute."

"You kind of do."

Derek turns on a fog machine and I chuckle. He does like his special effects. 

Then they play. People grow more and more excited, and the crowd gets bigger. When Derek sings, he really pours his heart and soul into it, and I think people feel it. I sure do, and it gives me goosebumps every time he jumps into the chorus. 

_God he's so cool._

They play a couple more songs, and I decide that some rock isn't that bad. Just no screamo. When they finish, the guy on bass comes to the front with a box. He takes the mic and waves to the crowd. 

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to cheer us on!" People cheer, obviously. "We want to get recognized! So we have some shirts here and in our tent just over there, and they're super cheap. If you like us, come buy one! They're only $5."

People all around me are already taking out their wallets and moving to the tent. Dana grabs my arm and pulls me in the completely opposite direction, behind the stage. 

Derek sees her and smiles, giving her a hug. He gives me a clap on the back. "Dana! Cecil! Did you like it?" He wipes the sweat from his face with a towel. 

"Of course we liked it, you doof. You guys rock!"

"It was really great," I smile. "But I don't know how you can jump around like that in this heat, I'm dying."

"Do you want some water? There's a cooler over there," He points over my shoulder and I nod, inching away.  _Why am I so awkward... I just want to have a normal conversation with the guy but he's just... so..._

"Woah!" I bump into someone coming through the curtain and they curse. Naturally, I start to panic, because they're going to start yelling at me and it's going to make a scene. 

"I'm so sorry! Oh my God are you okay?" My hands are flailing and I don't know where to put them.

The person looks up with wide eyes and gives me a reassuring smile. "Hey hey, it's alright. Just a broken string, It's no big deal."

It's the bassist. Laying on the ground is his beautiful navy blue bass, perfect, shiny, also with a snapped string.

"Shit, I can pay for it I promise." I can't pay for it. 

"No it's okay," He picks it up and zips it in the case he's holding. "My name's Carlos by the way."

I raise my eyebrows. "I've just broken your instrument and we're doing introductions?"

"Well you've already apologized so I assumed we could move on to it," he gives a quirky little grin, showing his perfect, military cemetery teeth. He's got wide brown eyes and tan skin, and his hair is dark and floppy and curly and I just want to touch it. 

"Er, uh- yeah. Okay, I'm Cecil."

"I know, I hear you on the college radio all the time."

"You listen? Doesn't seem like your type of music."

"Eh, I listen to almost everything. You should play a little rock sometimes,"

A giggle bursts from my throat. "But it's an alternative show, none of it's rock."

"Well there's alt-rock. You know, stuff from the 90's. It would go good on your show, trust me."

"Pick a song and I'll play it. If it's good at least. I'm not playing some crap like All Star by Smash mouth or something,"

Now it's his turn to laugh. "Hey! That song just has a bad rap because of Shrek,"

"It's basically replaced Never Gonna Give You Up when it comes to memes."

"True, true. You said I could request a song? Why don't we exchange numbers and I'll text one or five to you later?" 

My cheeks flare. "Yeah. Sounds good!" I reach for my phone again, but somehow her malicious laughter fills my mind and I shut my eyes, exhaling slowly. I push my glasses up. "Do you have paper?"

"Er, yeah. Don't you have a phone?"

"Yep, but I have a bet with Dana Cardinal. I can't afford a new toaster." 

"Not gonna ask," He laughs. "Maybe we can meet up sometime? You can tell me then." He scribbles down his number and hands it to me, then takes out his phone. I tell him mine. 

"It's a date."

He smiles again, a shy smile and I panic.

"Well, I mean, not like a  _real_ date. That's not what I meant I promise. It's just a date, like a day on a calendar and- sorry..."

"Relax, I get it. See you around." He walks away with his broken bass.

Dana magically appears beside me and gives me a suggestive wink. 

"He's a cutey. What's his name?"

"I need a cigarette," 

"I'm pretty sure that's not his name, Cecil."

"Carlos. It's Carlos. Do you have a light?" She hands hers to me. It's a terrible habit, I know, but I've been smoking since I was fifteen and It's really a hard habit to break. Dana was right, he was cute, and the fluttery feeling in my chest is making me really uncomfortable. This is the beginning of a crush. I can't have two crushes! This is going to ruin my life!

"Hey," She starts when we're back on the path, heading to the parking lot. "I don't mean anything bad by this but as a concerned friend, I think you should stop thinking about Derek."

"What? Why?" I take a drag of my cigarette and let the smoke out slowly. 

"I didn't want to break it to you suddenly, but he isn't at all into men and... well... he has a girlfriend. You don't have a chance with him."

"I can't just drop a crush,"

"No no I know that. Just... try. I don't want to see you hurt. Besides, that guy seemed pretty interested in you, maybe you can move on and crush on him instead," She wiggles her eyebrows. "Looks like you already are."

"What's that supposed to mean, Dana?"

"You're all flushed and you smoke to calm down. It's pretty obvious."

Dammit.

We're silent, the only sound being music and the crunch of our shoes on the gravel of the parking lot. 

Dana speaks up. She's usually always the one to break the silence. "You actually did it. A whole half an hour without looking at your phone. I'm actually a little sad..."

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not. Why are you sad?"

"You were supposed to get a new toaster."

 


	2. Cold War Kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cold War Kids- Hang Me Up To Dry  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UyI5Noafito
> 
> BTW this story has a lot of dialogue haha

_"So I met a boy yesterday, handsome as handsome could be with the most perfect hair, and he has yet to send me a request for a song! "_

He thinks I forgot... I should have made up my mind sooner. I practically have a list here ready for him. Okay, uh... How about Hang Me Up To Dry by Cold War Kids for the bass. That will remind him of me, right?

_"In other news, remember the weird monument in Grove park? When I was there yesterday, I noticed they must've moved it. It was a weird shape, I'm not sure what it was... No one ever talks about it, I guess._

_"Oh! I've just received a text from the boy requesting his song. I actually know this band! They're really great, what a wonderful choice. This is the last song of the show, so now, the weather. Hang Me Up To Dry- Cold War Kids. Good night, Night Vale, good night."_

I've noticed that when he plays the last song, he calls it the weather. That's really... interesting. I like it. It's his trademark I guess. 

A deep sigh escapes my lips and I turn the radio up, the sound filling my ears. 

"So you're the boy Cecil's been talking about?" Derek's voice floats to my desk. He's reading a Rollingstones magazine on his bed. "Seems like he's got a thing for you."

"Really? I can't tell," I respond sarcastically, but a smile tugs at my lips. He called me handsome. And my teeth are like a military cemetery? What a weird but clever analogy. Like a slightly morbid compliment.

"The dude's as queer as it gets, has a new crush every week it seems."

"You don't just switch crushes that easy, Derek."

"Eh, what do I know. I'm a committed human being."

I scrunch my eyebrows together and give him a look. "That was a little rude man."

"Let's just drop it, okay? You know I didn't mean it like that. Don't you have to finish that chemistry homework by tomorrow?" He closes the magazine and tosses it to the foot of his bed. 

"Ew, yeah. But it's pretty simple so I'll be done quick. Want some goldfish?"

"Toss the bag over,"

"It's going to spill!"

"So?"

"What do you mean, 'So'? It's going to get all over the carpet and you'll be the one picking it up."

"I'll just eat them."

"That's disgusting, do you know now many germs are down there? Especially with all your dirty laundry everywhere."

"I'm used to this kind of environment, my body is immune to any gross bacteria that could kill me or whatever."

I push my glasses up my nose. "Why are we arguing about goldfish?"

"No idea, now pass it over."

"Get up and get some, lazy ass."

He groans loudly and pushes himself off the bed. There's a banging on the wall and a voice yells "Keep it down in there, dude!"

"Must think you have Sharon in here or something." I laugh and he chuckles too. He shuffles to the desk and picks up the bag, takes a handful of deliciousness and peeks over my shoulder. 

"God, I don't know how you do it. Looks like gibberish to me."

"That's because you're a graphic design student."

He picks up the list of songs I have and rolls his eyes. "You're thinking about it too much. Do you like him or something?"

"Well, he's a cool guy so I made a list to give to him..."

"Yeah, okay. Sure."

Even if I am bi, it's not that big of a deal. I can like him if I want to. But I don't tell him that. No matter how much he denies it, he's pretty much a homophobe. 

Derek goes back to his bed and my phone vibrates. 

( _Italics is Cecil,_ **bold is Carlos)**

_Hey! It's Cecil. I didn't know you liked CWK._

The corners of my mouth tug up. 

**Of course I do! It's really awesome that you know them, they're not very popular you know?**

_True. I learned about this band reading a fan fiction c:_

**Fan fiction? What about?**

_Heh, well I'm kind of like the world's biggest Harry Potter fan, so usually that._

**I don't know much about it. Never seen the movies or read the books. On a scale from 0 to 10 how would you rate it for me?**

_9 3/4 obviously_

**That was a test, you passed! I actually am a huge HP fan. This is a topic we definitely need to have a long conversation about. You know what I mean? Long excited debates and conversations are the best and they get your blood pumping!**

_Me and Dana have those too! Except they're one sided because she doesn't like HP_

**How can you NOT like HP? It's so good**

_I keep telling her that but she doesn't want to "dwell in my loner nerd world"_

**The loner nerd world is definitely a thing I'm familiar with**

_How? You're in an amazing band_

**Well, bass was just a hobby for me and I joined the band like five weeks ago. Before that I was just the weird chemistry student who cracked bad jokes**

_You study chemistry? Is there any between you and I?_

**Considering your jokes are as bad as mine and you have nice eyes, yeah. There is.**

Fuck, what am I doing? Why am I flirting with him? I never flirt. 

I feel my heart start to pound a million miles an hour and my face feels warm. I look over my shoulder and see Derek is asleep already, even though it's only 7. Rough day I guess. 

Running my hand through my hair, my phone vibrates again. What is he going to say? Was he just making a joke, or was it a legitimate question in the form of a joke? What if I've ruined everything and I don't get to hear the toaster story?

I gather my courage and unlock my phone. 

_I'm glad we've got chemistry c: You're hair is really nice, by the way... Kinda wanna touch it. Dana is taking me to a movie so I gotta go. Maybe we have a class together!_

**Yeah maybe! I guess we'll see tomorrow. Enjoy the movie!**

He wants to touch my hair. I guess this means he really does like me... But what if what Derek said was true? What if Cecil isn't into long-term relationships and just has crushes? What if he just wants a fuckbuddy? I mean he seems like the kind of guy to be compassionate, even though he has tattoos and freaking awesome tunnels. He seemed really sweet! Maybe I should give it a shot... I'll never know til I date him. 

I really hope we have a class together.


End file.
